mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vito Scaletta (Mafia II)
Vito Scaletta is the main protagonist and the playable character in the upcoming game Mafia II. Background History Vito was born in Sicily in 1925, in a very poor family. When Vito and his sister had grown up a bit, his father decided that they should go to America and start a new life. Sadly even in their new found home, they couldn't escape poverty. While living in Empire Bay Vito met another boy named Joe they quickly become friends because being an older kid Joe protected him from bullies. The pair became closer and brothers and trusted each other with there lives, they have always looked out for each other. Vito was arrested during the war for a botched robbery, and was given the option of staying in jail or to serve in the Army, in which he chose the army. Later Vito returns home from the front line in World War II after being injured. Epilogue When he gets back he finds out that his father has died and left his family in big debts up to $2.000.00 (This is found out when Vito finds his sister being harrased by a loan shark, This serves as a tutorial for hand combat. Realising him self that he has to help his family quickly Vito starts looking for a job at the docks and soon realises the he is work shy and the docks arn't for him, finding nowhere to go he turns to his good friend Joe and the two quickly embark upon a life of crime. Gameplay Story Their criminal ascension starts with Mikey, a car mechanic who gets in a conflict with Joe. Mikey also needs certain types of car to chop for parts, and will pay $400 for one as long as the police are not tailing. While climbing the ranks in the mafia, Vito and Joe meet another man named Henry Tomasino who's already a made man. Henry takes them under his wing and teaches them how things are done in Mafia. Quickly they become involved with each of the three main families (The Clemente's, The Falcone's and The Vinci's) and work along many notable mobsters along the way, including Luca Gurino, Don Clemente, Eddie Scarpa and Derek Palpadaro, just to name a few. Eventually Vito and Joe become 'Made Men' in the Falcone Crime Family. Personality Vito is the strong silent type the opposite of his best friend Joe who is much more flamboyant and loud, this is admired by his bosses. He has strong morals and doesn't kill because he wants to kill but because he has to. Vito doesn't aspire to be the Don he just wants a bit of money, power and respect to improve the living of his family. Trivia *He was born in Sicily in 1925, and later his parents emigrated to the United States. He is 19/20 when the story begins in February 1945. *The child Vito bears a striking resemblance to Tommy Angelo, of Mafia II's predecessor. *Vito's family consists of his father Antonio, his mother, Maria, and sister named Francesca. It's also was said that he had a brother, but died of sickness at an early age. *His appearance has changed a lot since the beginning of development making him look younger. *Vito served as a paratrooper since his uniform cap has a Parachutist patch. He most probably served in the 101st Airborne Division as in the "War Hero" pre-order bonus pack, one of the outfits is an army uniform with the "Screaming Eagle" (the emblem of the 101st) on the shoulder. *The game lasts 12 years of Vito's life, from 1945 to 1957, so by the end of the game Vito is 31/32 years old. *Vito has been compared in looks to Marlon Brando's character in the 1951 film "A Streetcar Named Desire". Brando later played the role of Vito Corleone in the gangster classic "The Godfather". *Vito's skills from his time in the army come in very handy when he starts working for the Mafia, he is a skilled marksman and is good at hand to hand combat. Family *Maria Scaletta (mother) *Antonio Scaletta (father, deceased) *Francesca Scaletta (sister) *Unnamed Brother (deceased) Gallery 01.jpg|Vito's early appearance. Mafia 2 thomspon small.jpg|Vito's current appearance. vito_joe_profile.jpg|Vito and Joe concept art viito.jpg|Concept art of Vito. Army cap.jpg|Vito's army cap.(Notice the airborne patch on the cap) VitoScaletta.jpg|Vito Vito with M1.jpg|Vito with an M1 Garand in Army Fatigues Marlon Brando.jpg|Marlon Brando.Possibly Vito's facial design is based on him. Category:Characters Category:Mafia II characters Category:Mafia II Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Gameplay